Queen of Ice
by authormiki
Summary: New Akun/Chapter6Up/Re-upload/Meiko Sakine memiliki luka karena sang ibu meninggalkannya. sehingga ia tak memiliki minat pada kisah percintaan. Bahkan ketika ia bertunangan dengan Shion Kaito, hanya menjadi ajang balas dendamnya pada Miku yang merupakan adik tirinya. Tapi di sisi lain hati Meiko mulai terpaut...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna~~ ini adalah fanfic pertama miki, hehe masih butuh banyak kritik dan saran dari pembaca semua. Saya sengaja memilih pair MeikoxKaitoxGakupoxMiku karena menyukai mereka terutama Meiko. Maafkan karena terlalu OOC. Silahkan dinikmati,, semoga terhibur xD**

 **#salam sayang**

 **Miki**

MEIKO memandang dingin seorang bocah perempuan yang tengah berada di pelukan ibunya. Bocah kecil itu tertidur dan bergelung nyaman di pangkuan ibunya. Wajah gembilnya memperlihatkan rasa tenang. Rambut anak perempuan itu berwarna biru tosca, tak seperti rambut pirang ibunya atau bahkan rambut cokelat eboni miliknya sendiri. Bahkan Meiko tahu bahwa marga mereka pun berbeda. Meiko menyandang marga Sakine, marga besar di dunia bisnis. Sedangkan ibu dan bocah itu menyandang marga Hatsune. Meiko tidak pernah mendengar marga itu ada dalam deretan daftar pertemanan ayahandanya.

"Dia saudari tirimu, Miku namanya."

Perkataan ayahnya terngiang. Meiko sejak kecil diasuh oleh pengasuh keluarga, karena ayah dan ibunya berpisah tak lama setelah Meiko lahir.

"Ibu.." rasanya tenggerokan Meiko tercekat ketika ibundanya memandang tak suka pada Meiko. Padahal ini adalah hari pertama ia bisa melihat ibunya secara langsung.

Meiko menundukkan kepalanya, meremas gaun berenda miliknya hingga hampir kusut. Kedua matanya terasa perih, dan air mata sudah hampir menganak sungai.

"Kita pulang..."

Panggilan lembut itu membuat Meiko terisak. Itu suara ayahnya yang bernada sendu. Meiko mengangguk, membalik tubuhnya dan menggapai tangan sang ayah.

"Ibu tidak menyayangiku..."

* * *

"Habiskan makananmu sayang..."

Iris cokelat madu itu mengerling memandang seorang pria biru yang tengah makan bersama di dalam kelas. Pria itu adalah Shion Kaito dan gadis di hadapan pria itu adalah Hatsune Miku, adik tirinya sendiri.

Meiko dapat melihat bahwa dua orang itu sedang dimabuk asmara. Saling bersuap-suapan dengan tawa renyah.

Seharusnya Meiko tidak perlu merasa aneh seperti ini. Perasaan marah dan kesal kini bercongkol di dadanya. Paru-parunya seolah kehilangan oksigen karena dadanya merasa sesak melihat adegan itu.

Sebuah buku yang tengah dibaca Meiko menjadi sasaran ketidaksukaannya. Sisi buku cukup tebal itu berubah kusut akibat cengkraman tangan Meiko yang terlapau kuat.

Namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang nona Sakine masih mampu meredam amarahnya. Maka ia putuskan untuk kembali membaca buku meski otaknya terus berkecamuk marah. Memasang wajah anggun andalannya dan seolah tak pernah melihat atau merasakan apa pun.

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia mendengar decitan bangku, melihat Meiko yang tengah membaca buku di sudut kelas. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja muncul dari permukaan kulit. Dapat dirasakannya ujung-ujung jemarinya mendingin seketika. Kaito takut dan gugup, jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Ada apa Kaito kun?"

Pertanyaan Miku membawa kembali kesadaran Kaito. Wajah manis itu berubah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kaito menenangkan Miku. Namun sekali lagi Kaito mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat Meiko.

Tidak ada, gadis berambut cokelat itu tidak ada di bangkunya. Padahal Kaito yakin beberapa saat lalu gadis itu masih duduk santai dan membaca buku. Kemana ia pergi?

* * *

Meiko melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki anak tangga yang cukup banyak. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Membukanya lebar.

Pantulan sinar matahari menerpa tubuh mungil Meiko, matanya sesekali berkedip akibat sinar yang terlalu terang.

Atap sekolah adalah tempat faforit Meiko setelah perpustakaan. Tempat ini sepi, itu yang membuat Meiko nyaman di sini. Tidak ada siswa lain yang ke sini, karena bila ketahuan maka hukuman siap menanti.

Meiko memilih duduk di lantai tanpa alas, bersandar pada tembok yang melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Sebuah roti melon yang dibelinya di kantin dibukanya dan dilahap oleh Meiko. Lapar sekali, sejak pagi ia belum makan. Bila tadi ia masih asyik membaca, mungkin ia akan pulang dalam keadaan lemas.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau nona perfectionis akan makan di sini."

Meiko memalingkan wajah ke arah suara, menoba mengenali sosok siswa itu. Rambut tayl seperti ekor kuda, berwarna ungu gelap, wajah tersenyum yang menyebalkan. Tentu Meiko mengenalnya, itu tunggal Kamui.

Putra pemilik dojo terkenal, berbisnis kemanan dan memiliki perusahaan di bidang kesehatan.

"Ada apa?" Meiko memilih menghentikan makannya, mencoba menghiraukan Gakupo.

"Tidak ada, aku melihatmu ke sini jadi kuikuti." jawab Gakupo santai, lalu duduk di samping Meiko.

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

Gakupo tertawa, "kau terlalu percaya diri."

Meiko tidak menjawab, lebih memilih diam memandang hamparan langit. Tiba-tiba terlintas wajah seseorang di benaknya. "Kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

Gakupo memalingkan wajahnya pada Meiko, memandangnya bingung.

Meiko juga memandang Gakupo, membuat iris madu dan amhetys bertemu. "Aku tidak tahu namanya, dia anak yang baik hanya saja ia memiliki sedikit kekurangan. Tapi aku suka padanya. Dulu ia sering bermain ke kediamanku, bermain dan minum teh bersama. Aku memanggilnya nii-san. Nii san memiliki rambut berwarna ungu, iris sewarna batu amhetys. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia pergi dan tidak pernah memberi kabar. Padahal dia satu-satunya teman yang kupunya."

Gakupo diam mendengarkan.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang mirip denganmu? Mungkin sepupu atau saudara jauh lainnya."

"Aku anak tunggal, semua Kamui selalu anak tunggal."

Meiko menunduk mengerti. "Mungkin dia sudah mati." ucap Meiko sendu.

"Sakine, ada apa denganmu? Sedang bersedih?"

Meiko mengangguk, entah untuk apa ia mengakui hal ini. "Mungkin."

"Karena tunanganmu masih belum berpaling padamu?" tebak Gakupo.

Hal itu langsung membuat mood Meiko semakin buruk, jadi Meiko memilih diam.

"Satuuniversitas ini tahu bahwa si bodoh Kaito adalah milik ratu es Sakine. Tapi dia masih saja mengabaikanmu." Gakupo terkikik. "Kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya saja?"

Meiko berfikir cukup lama, dirinya sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan sosok Kaito. Ia hanya menuruti keinginan sang ayah. Namun sebuah alasan muncul dari otak jeniusnya.

"Karena aku ingin membuat Hatsune san menderita."

Gakupo tahu bahwa jawaban tenang itu adalah kebenaran. Tapi tetap saja ia tak habis fikir, kenapa Meiko bisa setenang itu mengucapkan niatan buruknya.

"Kau terdengar seperti wanita jahat ehh..." ejek Gakupo dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau benar." Meiko sedikit terkikik. "Lalu kau apa? Samurai bodoh yang mau menemaniku makan?"

Gakupo tersenyum simpul, menutup matanya. "Kurasa begitu." jawab Gakupo tenang. "Atau karena aku menyukaimu..." ucap Gakupo lagi.

Meiko yang mendengar tersenyum tipis senyuman sendu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau pria malang."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Meiko memarkirkan mobil sedan miliknya di depan sebuah cafe. Setelah menarik tuas rem, Meiko mengambil tas jinjing miliknya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintar dan kembali email yang masuk beberapa waktu lalu.

From : Kaito

To : Meiko

Subject : -

Aku tunggu di cafe orange and aple cafe pukul empat sore.

Meiko mencocokkan nama cafe itu, oke ini memang tempatnya.

'Kling'

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu masuk cafe. Melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek eboni memasuki cafe. Ia memakai sebuah kemeja bergaris berwarna putih dibalut cardigan berwarna merah terang dan rok span berwarna hitam. Pakaian itu melekat sempurna pada tubuh langsing Meiko.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Meiko menaikkan alisnya, merasa tidak suka pada pandangan Kaito.

"Tidak, duduklah." jawab Kaito ramah mempersilahkan. Ia memberikan buku menu pada Meiko yang sudah terduduk anggun di hadapannya. "Pesanlah yang kau suka."

Meiko mengangguk, membuka beberapa halaman menu. Tak lama pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan.

"Capuccino saja." pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Meiko.

"Kalau tuan pesan apa?"

"Segelas cokelat panas."

Sepeninggalnya pelayan itu, Meiko hanya memandang jalanan di luar jendela, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka duduk di sudut belakang cafe di sampingnya terdapat kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ke jalanan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus kuliah, dan itu artinya pernikahan kita juga semakin dekat." Ucapan pelan Kaito membuat Meiko berhenti memandang ke luar dan dengan baik mulai menyimak.

Merasa lega mendapatkan perhatian Meiko, Kaito kembali melanjutkan. "Menurutmu bagaimana dengan pernikahan ini?"

Tiba-tiba diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Kaito, Meiko merasa agak canggung. Ia tahu bahwa pernikahan ini akan segera terlaksana. Tepat satu bulan setelah mereka diwisuda. Meiko tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya. Bagi Meiko pernikahan bukanlah hal penting di hidupnya. Kembali melihat bagaimana berantakan keluarga kecilnya, membuat Meiko tak tertarik pada sebuah ikatan. Bagi Meiko pernikahannya dengan Kaito adalah pertalian bisnis dan ajang menyakiti gadis yang telah merebut ibundanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini."

Kaito tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Meiko yang baginya sangat ambigu. "Kau jelas tidak menyukaiku, untuk apa melanjutkan perjodohan ini?"

"Untuk balas dendam pada kekasihmu."

Jawaban dingin Meiko membuat Kaito tersentak. Memandang tak percaya, bahkan tenggerokannya terasa kering meski ingin bertanya 'kenapa'.

Menyadari pandangan Kaito, Meiko tersenyum. "Ibuku pergi meninggalkan aku dan ayahku untuk pria yang bahkan tidak sederajat dengan ayahku. Meninggalkan aku atas dasar cintanya pada pria miskin itu. Lalu melahirkan Miku, dan membenciku."

"Kau tahu bahwa Miku tidak bersalah. Bukan maunya lahir dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Juga bukan mauku lahir untuk dibenci ibuku sendiri."

Kaito diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan alasan yang diberikan Meiko padanya. "Pernikahan adalah ikatan yang suci Sakine san."

"Kau terlalu kekanakan Shion sama. Ini adalah dunia nyata di mana harta dan tahta adalah bukti kebahagiaan. Ini bukan dunia dongeng manis yang berkisah mengenai cinta."

Kaito merasa mencelos hatinya, ternyata benar kata orang. Sakine Meiko adalah Ratu Es yang dingin. Wajahnya hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi. Dan demi perusahaan milik keluarganya, ia harus menikah dengan ratu es ini. Mungkin bila wanita lain, dirinya akan mencoba untuk mencintai. Tapi Meiko? Bahkan berteman dengannya pun rasanya mustahil.

"Apa kau akan mundur Shion san?"

Kaito menggeleng lemah. "Apakah bila aku menikahimu kau berjanji tidak akan mengusik Miku chan?"

Meiko mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti maksud Kaito. "Memang apa yang akan kulakukan pada Miku?"

"Kudengar ayahmu akan mencabut beasiswanya, dan menjamin bahwa Miku tidak akan diterima kerja di mana pun."

Meiko mengerti, ayahnya juga sedang membalaskan dendamnya pada ibunya.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi kau juga harus benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya. Atau aku yang akan menghilangkan kehidupannya."

"Aku mengerti."

Selesainya percakapan tidak mengenakan itu, pelayan datang membawa pesanan Meiko dan Kaito.

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **Maaf kalo banyak yang tidak dimengerti,, ditunggu saran ide untuk melanjutkan ini. Beri Miki semangat ya! xD seeu~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa minna~~ terima kasih karena sudah memberi respon untuk chapter sebelumnya. Seneng baget masih ada yang respon ._.**

 **Miki gak bisa jamin tanggal berapa akan update lagi. Biasanya asalkan sudah ada ide baru langsung lanjut haha xD**

 **Tidak usah berlama-lama silahkan menikmati...! Salam sayang, MIKI**

Chapter 2

Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin, menari di udara dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Salah satu dari kelopak bunga itu pun jatuh di atas cairan berwarna biru. Sebuah kuas menekan kepolak itu hingga membuat bunga cantik itu berubah warna.

Menyadari ada yang janggal pada kuasnya, Meiko memutuskan fokusnya pada kanfas yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Menghela nafas sebal, Meiko membuang kelopak bunga yang menghalangi itu ke tanah dan menuangkan kembali cat berwarna biru. Kembali Meiko menyapukan kuasnya pada cat dan menuangkannya pada lukisan miliknya yang hampir selesai.

"Nona, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu."

Bisikan pelayan itu membuat Meiko menautkan alisnya bingung. "Siapa?" tanya Meiko dingin, ada nada tidak suka pada suaranya. Tentu saja, Meiko sangat tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang melukis. Membuat mood dan jiwa seninya menguap entah ke mana, bahkan tangan dan kuasnya masih tertahan di udara.

"Aku datang untuk menjenguk."

Mendengar suara bariton di belakangnya, Meiko segera berbalik, membiarkan pelayan membawa alat lukisnya. Meiko berjalan pelan menghampiri sang pria yang tengah tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Aku tidak sakit, untuk apa kau ke sini Shion sama?" Meiko berusaha sopan, sedangkan ia masih marah karena saat tenangnya terusik.

"Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk, jadi aku khawatir."

Kaito tulus mengatakannya, ia memang agak khawatir karena tiga hari Meiko absen tanpan keterangan. Bagaimana pun mereka bertunangan kan?

Meiko tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia melenggang melewati Kaito menuju gazebo yang diikuti oleh Kaito di belakangnya.

Iris shapire Kaito tak henti melihat punggung mungil Meiko. Sesuatu menggelitik hatinya ketika ia melihat Meiko tadi. Kaito tak menyangka bahwa Meiko suka melukis, bahkan hasil lukisannya terlihat sangat bagus. Kaito kembali tersenyum ketika melihat Meiko berbalik dan memperlihatkan riasan yang tidak biasa.

Wajah es itu dipenuhi oleh coretan cat yang berwarna-warni, seperti melihat wajah anak kecil yang baru saja melukis.

Meiko suka melukis, dan hasil lukisannya luar biasa. Satu poin plus yang baru diketahui oleh Kaito.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Meiko pelan, tapi mampu menyadarkan Kaito dari lamaunan. "Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti tadi sebagai alasan."

"Tapi aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Meiko lebih memilih menyeruput teh yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayan, ketimbang mendengarkan bualan Kaito.

Tidak dipedulikan oleh Meiko membuat Kaito gugup dan bingung, jadi ia akan mengatakan tujuan utamanya. Kaito berdeham "Aku ingin bilang bahwa aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Miku chan."

Gatcha! Kalimat itu mendapat perhatian penuh Meiko, gadis bersurai eboni itu segera menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya dan memandang serius Kaito.

"Lalu?" Meiko mulai memancing.

"Aku berharap 'hubunga kita' tidak lagi monoton seperti ini." Kaito menekankan dengan jelas soal hububgan kita di sini. Yang otomatis membuat satu tarikan tipis di wajah angkuh Meiko. "Hari minggu nanti aku akan ke sini." Kaito mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri. "Kita berkencan!"

Meiko membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. 'Berkencan?'

Wajah Kaito merah padam, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Dirinya tidak mengira bahwa ia akan segugup ini. Padahal ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku, tidaklah seperti ini.

"Ke mana?" akhirnya Meiko bersuara.

"Ra-ha-sia!" Kaito tersenyum, senyuman tulus pertama dengan rona merah di wajah manisnya.

'DEG'

Siapa? Debaran jantung siapa itu?

###

 **Yeahhhh chap 2 update! Sankyuu buat para pembaca yang sudah sudi mampir di sini dan yang memberikan review penyemangat! Miki akan berusaha! _)9**

 **Special thanks**

 **iloveyugiohGX93 : saya juga buruk dalam tapi saya suka sama kamu, saya juga duelist yugi, memakai deck naturia**

 **Panda Dayo : ini udah update loh! Hehe ^v^**

 **MiyuTanuki : miki juga suka sama kalimat yang itu loh! Bayangin Meiko kayaknya bakal keliatan bak ratu jahat yang cantik. Btw saya akan baca ffn nya Miyu... Saling menyemangati ya! ^v^)/**

 **Seeu di next chap**

 **P.S**

 **Chap yang diupload adalah mentahan ori dari akun lama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii jumpa lagi sama Miki di sini... Maaf untuk pembaca yang masih kurang puas atas chap sebelumnya yang masih pendek, Miki masih belum bisa merangkai kata Hiks T^T**

 **Tapi meski begitu terima kasih masih menyemangati Miki,, silahkan dinikmati**

 **Salam sayang, Miki**

 **Semua chara adalah milik Vocaloid**

Suara debaran jantung yang bertalu-talu itu masih dipertanyakan oleh Kaito. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu, bahkan ada perasaan menggelitik ketika bisa menggoda Meiko.

"Aku pasti sudah gila..." gumam Kaito pada dirinya sendiri.

Kaito masih termenung, lebih memilih untuk bersantai sore di taman pribadi miliknya. Ditemani teh hangat, Kaito memandangi taman bunga mawar milik almarhumah ibundanya. Hamparan bunga mawar merah membentang. Sampai sekarang ia tak habis fikir, ibundanya begitu maniak pada mawar merah. Padahal bila diperhatikan bukankah menyeramkan? Seperti merah darah yang menggenang. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kaito.

Namun setelah bertemu dengan Meiko, Kaito menyadari bahwa sosok Meiko memang seperti bunga mawar merah. Wanita itu begitu anggun seperti bunga, merah darah sangat cocok dengan Meiko, warna elegan yang dipenuhi kemisteriusan, duri tajam yang melindungi bunganya, dan begitu pula Meiko yang berlindung dengan sifat kejamnya.

Bunga mawar yang indah dan berduri memang sangat cocok dengan Meiko.

Aroma teh melati terhirup oleh penciuman Kaito, mengingatkannya pada Miku. Bunga yang begitu mungil dan menenangkan dengan aromanya adalah penjelmaan sosok Miku. Gadis itu begitu polos dan suci, sangat pantas dijaga begitu apik.

Kaito menghela nafas lelah. Kadang ia masih tidak mempercayai bahwa dua sosok wanita itu berasal dari rahim yang sama. Meiko menjalani hidupnya sebagai boneka yang begitu dingin dan kesepian, sedangkan Miku hidup sederhana yang dilimpahi kebahagiaan.

Sejujurnya Kaito menyadari kerapuhan sosok Meiko sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Meiko selalu dingin dan terlihat kejam. Ia akan lebih memilih menyendiri, lebih memilih dibenci, dan lebih memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri ketimbang harus membuka hatinya pada yang lain. Jangankan membuka hati untuk hubungan yang spesial, bahkan untuk berteman pun tidak.

Selama Kaito menjalani hidup sebagai mahasiswa, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Meiko berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Kecuali saat mengerjakan tugas.

Apakah memang ada seseorang yang mampu hidup tanpa teman? Sungguh Kaito tidak mengerti, hidup Meiko dan Miku memang berbanding terbalik. Seolah menjadi kisah ironi tersendiri.

###

Kaito mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat Meiko yang kini berada di hadapannya. Gadis cantik itu berpenampilan berbeda. Biasanya Kaito akan mendapati Meiko memakai pakaian dengan warna tegas dan formal. Tapi kini gadis itu memakai blus berwarna putih, topi jerami yang agak lebar, sebuah tas anyaman digenggamnya, dan sepatu berhak tebal.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti orang bodoh?" Meiko menatap Kaito tidak suka. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia tidak mendengarkan saran pelayannya tadi. Sekarang Meiko harus menanggung rasa kikuk dan malu. Jika seperti ini bukankah terlihat seperti Meiko sangat menantikan acara kencan ini? Tch!

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda, kurasa kau harus sering seperti ini Sakine-san." Kaito tersenyum, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Meiko dengan penuh kesopanan.

Meiko memilih tidak menjawab pujian Kaito, masuk ke dalam mobil sambil melepaskan topi jeraminya dan menyimpannya dipangkuan bertumpuk dengan tas anyaman miliknya.

"Jadi mau ke mana?" tanya Meiko segera setelah Kaito menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tempat yang menyenangkan." Kaito terkekeh, dan hanya dibalas dengusan pelan Meiko.

Selama perjalanan baik Meiko maupun Kaito tidak saling bicara. Namun sesekali manik shappire Kaito melirik ke arah Meiko, dan hanya mendapati gadis itu melamun atau memainkan hand phone nya. Hal ini membuat mood Kaito memburuk, padahal perjalanan mereka baru setengahnya.

"Jadi Sakine-san, kau bisa menebak ke mana kita?" Kaito memilih memecahkan kesunyian terlebih dahulu.

Meiko terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tidak."

Jawaban Meiko yang terkesan tidak peduli itu membuat Kaito menghela nafas, arah pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari jalanan yang lengang, ia tidak bisa terus memandang Meiko dalam waktu lama.. "Kita akan menginap di vila pribadi Shion, bagaimana bila mengadakan pesta BBQ?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Meiko, membuat Kaito merasa was-was. "Kau tidak suka?" Kaito melirik Meiko sekilas. "Saki-"

"Apa kita akan menginap?"

Kaito berfikir sejenak, benar juga bagaimana pun jarak vila dan kediaman Sakine cukup jauh. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

"Kita bisa mampir ke butik."

"Berhenti di sini."

Perintah Meiko membuat Kaito mengernyit. Ini masih jauh, seingatnya butik terdekat masih berjarak beberapa kilo lagi. Sedangkan mereka tengah berada di kawasan pasar tumpah.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Desisan Meiko langsung menerjang pendengaran Kaito, membuat pria biru itu bergegas mencari tempat parkir.

"Lebih baik kita berbelanja saja di sini."

Kaito masih diam memikirkan yang terjadi, ia cukup kaget. Meiko segera melepas kunci, membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil, memakai topi jeraminya. Gadis itu berbalik, memandang bingung Kaito. "Kau tidak akan turun?"

"Aku turun."

Kaito memperhatikan punggung mungil Meiko, gadis itu tanpa canggung berjalan berdesakan dengan yang lain. Sesekali gadis itu berhenti di tiap kios dan kaki lima, membeli beberapa barang murah.

"Bagaimana dengan kaos ini?" Meiko mengacungkan sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'I love Japan' yang mencolok.

Kaito masih diam, ia melirik sebuah tag harga di rak gantungan tempat pakaian itu ditarik. Harganya hanya 10% dari harga baju paling murah di butik sedehana. Apa Meiko merasa nyaman memakai baju murahan seperti itu?

"Hei!" seruan Meiko menyadarkan Kaito. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk." Kaito meringis karena jawabannya sangat tidak memuaskan.

Meiko mengangguk, lalu mengambil kembali baju dengan model serupa tapi berukuran lebih besar. "Tolong ini dua."

Pedagang itu mengangguk ramah, wajah tua nenek pedagang baju itu terlihat sumringah. "Ada yang lain lagi nona?" tawarnya, ia berkata sembari memasukkan pakaian pesanan Meiko dalam kantung plastik.

Meiko melirik mencari sesuatu yang mungkin menarik baginya. Lalu sebuah gantungan berisi aksesoris seolah menyapanya.

Isi dari gantungan itu adalah kalung dan gelang yang terbuat dari kayu dan bola kaca yang manis. Meiko mengambil beberapa gelang dan kalung yang menurutnya unik.

"Bagaimana dengan gelang ini?" sang nenek menyodorkan dua buah gelang berbeda ukuran. Yang berukuran kecil terbuat dari kaca berwarna merah muda, di dekat simpul gelang itu terdapat sebuah bel mungil yang manis. Sedangkan yang ukuran besar memiliki model yang sama namun dengan warna biru. "Ini adalah gelang sepasang kekasih, miiko-miiko dari Kyoto yang membuatnya. Konon ini adalah jimat pengikat. Kau tidak akan kehilangan kekasihmu." nenek itu menjelaskan dengan senyuman yang tulus, yang dibalas lagi dengan senyuman dari Meiko.

"Terima kasih, saya juga ambil gelang itu."

Sang nenek mengangguk lagi dan membungkuskan aksesoris yang dibeli Meiko ke dalam kantung kertas kecil dan memasukkannya dalam kantung plastik yang berisi pakaian tadi.

"Kau lapar? Aku tahu tempat makan enak di sini." tanya Meiko setelah selesai membayar. Dan Kaito menjawab dengan anggukan.

Kaito mengernyit bingung ketika Meiko menariknya ke sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang ramai. Sebuah menu ada di tangannya dengan harga sangaaaaattttt murah. Bahkan Kaito sanksi akan kualitas makanan dan rasanya.

"Tolong semangkuk ramen jumbo, dan teh." ucap Meiko pada seorang pelayan yang memegang memo dan pulpen. Meiko melirik Kaito yang masih diam. Kau pesan apa Shion-san?"

Karena bingung Kaito memilih semangkuk ramen.

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanya Kaito akhirnya, dirinya tidak pernah datang ke tempat seperti ini. Setidaknya ia hanya akan makan di tempat cukup mewah. Bukan kedai kecil yang dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang bergosip.

"Ya, cukup sering."

"Sendirian?"

"..." Meiko diam, memilih jawaban apa yang harus dikatakannya, apakah ia harus jujur? "Tidak juga."

"Kukira Ratu Sakine sepertimu tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu seperti ini?" ada nada tidak suka dalam pertanyaan Meiko.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kaito membuka pintu mobil untuk Meiko, tersenyum ramah. Berusaha membawa kembali atmosfir positif yang sempat memudar sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ini vilamu?" Meiko melihat sekeliling, merapikan bajunya yang agak kusut setelah cukup lama berada di mobil.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka?"

Meiko mengangguk. Vila ini memang tidak mengecewakan, Meiko menyukai pemandangannya yang dihapit oleh pegunungan. Bahkan Meiko bisa melihat sebuah danau tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Kaito kun?"

Suara lirih itu membuat Kaito membeku, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis mungil yang menatapnya sedih. "Mi-Miku-"

###

 **Hyaaaa! Akhirnya bisa update, padahal Miki udah cukup mandeg. Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah dukung Miki di sini :) silahkan kritik saran yang membangun, atau menyumbang ide buat ffn ini. Sankyuu~~ (^v^)**

 **Miyu Tanuki : maaf ya masih kurang panjang... Tapi tiap chap akan saya maksimalkan... Haha iya pasti ga mungkin tiis gitu udah putus. Nanti saya rangkai lagi, dan kasih masa lalu mereka masing2 di tiap chap berikutny ahh biar baper #spoiler xDD**

 **Saya akan terus baca fic Miyu kok~ x3**

 **akumarine : hehe saya memang suka sama Meiko dan Kaito, masih banyak kekurangan mohon dimaklumi... Makasih buat faf nya... Itu adalah suntikan vitamin ^^ semoga ff meiko makin banyak dan beragam ya... Terima kasih dan salam kenal ^u^**

 **Padalarang, 2 Januari 2016**

 **Onimaru Miki, Fransiska**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miki kembali~~~ yeahhh~~~ lanjutannya udah keluar. Terima kasih karena sudah mendukung Miki. Silahkan dinikmati.**

 **Salam sayang, Miki xD**

 **Semua chara adalah milik Vocaloid**

###

"Mi-Miku." Kaito meneguk ludahnya cepat, matanya masih melebar tidak percaya melihat Miku kini ada di hadapannya dengan mata yang berkaca sedih.

"Aku mencarimu," gadis tosca itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kaito. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu tengah menangis, pundaknya bergetar.

Kaito terenyuh, hatinya terasa diiris tipis kala melihat gadisnya itu menangis dalam diam. Perlahan, kedua tangan Kaito meraih pundak Miku dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat Kaito. Pria itu menggumamkan kata maaf dan penyesalan di dekat telinga Miku.

"Aku akan ke dalam duluan."

Kaito lagi-lagi tersentak. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sosok Meiko di dekatnya. Secepat kilat Kaito melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Miku terkejut.

"Me-Mei-!" Kaito meraih dan menggenggam lengan Meiko yang hampir melewatinya. "Kau jangan salah-"

'Blarrrrrrr'

Suara petir yang tiba-tiba itu menghentikan ucapan Kaito, dan hujan deras tiba-tiba turun saat malam seperti ini. Kaito bahkan bersumpah serapah dalam hati.

Meiko mendelik pada Kaito, aura hitam seolah menguar di sekitar sang gadis eboni, "Itu bukan urusanku." Meiko segera mengebaskan tangannya, membuat pegangan Kaito terlepas. "Selesaikan saja urusanmu, aku tidak berminat menonton drama picisan yang kau tawarkan." Bahkan sebelum Kaito bisa memprotes, Meiko sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya tanpa berbalik.

Ada perasaan sakit yang dirasakan Kaito kala Meiko begitu dingin dan tak peduli padanya. Namun cepat-cepat Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya terbawa suasana.

"Kaito-kun..." Miku meringis, melihat kekasihnya begitu peduli pada tunangan bisnisnya itu. Punggung pria di hadapannya itu berdiri tegap, dan kepalanya tak beralih dari pintu di mana Meiko menghilang.

"Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini..."

Iris Miku membesar, menatap tak percaya pada Kaito yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Teh yang baru saja dipesan Miku untuk mereka berdua baru saja tiba lima menit lalu, bersamaan dengan dua potong cheese cake. Baik Miku ataupun Kaito sama-sama belum menyentuh pesanan itu.

"Ke... Kenapa tiba-tiba Kai-"

"Ini bukan tiba-tiba Miku, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Berapa kali pun aku menyangkal, kita memang tidak bisa bersama." Kaito berucap lirih, ia masih belum menegakkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut melihat wajah Miku yang terluka.

"..."

"Ini semua kulakukan untukmu, juga untuk perusahaan keluargaku. Meiko... Maksudku Sakine-san berjanji tidak akan mengusikmu. Kau akan tetap mendapatkan beasiswa dan bisa memilih lelaki yang akan mendampingimu kelak tanpa beban. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, meski tanpa aku..."

"Tapi aku... Mencintaimu... Aku ti-tidak... Tidak mau berpisah..."

Suara itu jelas Miku menangis kini, dengan sepenuh tenaga Kaito menggenggam tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia harus kuat, bagaimana pun ini untuk kebaikan mereka semua.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

"Kau lebih mementingkan perusahaanmu dari pada kebahagiaan kita?" tanya Miku denfan suara parau.

"Ya, dalam perusahaan itu ada ribuan pekerja yang menggantungkan nasib keluarga mereka pada perusahaan kami. Aku tidak ingin egois, tidak bisa membiarkan seperti itu terjadi."

"Bahkan mengorbankan aku?"

"Ya."

"Berapa lama, kau akan menikah dengan Sakine-san?" Miku mendapati Kaito menggeleng lemah. "Aku akan menunggu..." Kepala Kaito terangkat kala Miku menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Aku akan menunggu Kaito-kun bercerai dengan Sakine-san. Sampai kapan pun!"

Miku masih sangat mengingat jelas bagaimana ia dicampakkan oleh Kaito. Bahkan demi kakak tiri yang selalu jahat padanya. Semua tidak adil. Bahkan dalam benak gadis tosca itu, rasa khawatir menumpuk. Ketakutan akan kekasihnya itu akan berpaling darinya terbukti.

Dengan memakai taksi yang harganya tak sedikit, ia mendatangi kediaman Shion, dan mendapati kabar bahwa Kaito pergi menuju vila Shion. Miku tahu alamat itu, ia beberapa kali datang dengan Kaito.

Tapi kini ia harus mendapati Kaito datang bersama dengan Meiko. Hatinya berteriak nyaring tidak terima.

"Kaito-kun..." sekali lagi Miku memanggil kekasihnya itu.

Kaito berbalik, terlihat wajah kesakitan dan lelah di wajah tampan Kaito, membuat Miku terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau juga menginap, sepertinya akan ada badai."

###

Meiko mendudukkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran tempat tidur, menghela nafas panjang.

"Apakah nona akan makan atau mandi?" tanya seorang pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan Meiko ke kamarnya.

"Aku akan mandi dan langsung tidur saja. Aku lelah."

Pelayan itu sedikit meringis tidak enak. "Tapi nona, jamuan makan malam sudah dipersiapkan. Bahkan sangat romantis... Ups!" pelayan itu segera merutuk ketika kejutan makan romantis rahasia itu terucap. Beberapa kali ia menepuk pelan mulut embernya.

Sedangkan Meiko mengernyit bingung. Makan malam romantis?! What the?

Apakah pria Shion itu tengah gencar menddkatinya?! Oh yeah, tentu saja. Mereka akan segera menikah dan hubungan mereka masih jalan di tempat.

Tapi bagaimana bisa rencana itu berjalan lacar bila ada Miku Hatsune di sini. Meiko bahkan bersumpah ia benar-benar merutuki saat di mana Kaito memeluk Miku mesra di saat Meiko ada di sampingnya. Cemburu? Tidak tentu saja tidak, ia hanya terlalu terkejut. Hanya itu.

"Nona... Maafkan saya."

Suara pelayan itu membuyarkan lamuna. Meiko.

"Nona, waktunya makan malam." seorang pelayan tiba-tiba masuk dan menghampiri Meiko. Dia wanita paruh baya.

"Apakah ada Miku yang ikut bergabung?"

Merasa ragu, pelayan paruh baya yang baru datang itu diam.

"Jawab saja."

"Ya nona, karena sepertinya akan ada badai, nona Miku juga akan menginap di sini."

Meiko mengangguk paham. "Sebentar lagi aku akan turun..."

Sebenarnya Meiko sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus tetap ada di vila ini bersama adik tirinya itu. Terlebih saat ini, di mana ia harus makan satu meja bersama dengan Kaito. Siapa di sini yang menyelingkuhi siapa? Meiko telah bertunangan dengan kekasih Miku, dan Kaito masih mempertahankan Miku. What the hell? Kenapa ia harus mau menjadi salah satu pemeran kisah cinta picisan ini? Menggelikan!

Meiko melirik pada Miku yang ada di hadapannya, ia terlihat tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Begitu pun Kaito yang hanya sedikit menyentuh makanannya. Apa memang hanya dirinya yang makan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Meiko hanya tidak mau terbangun tengah malam karena lapar. Jadi ia akan memakan semua makanan yang ada hingga perutnya penuh, supaya ia juga bisa tidur nyenyak. Tak peduli bila ia disebut rakus. Tidak peduli.

"Besok pagi, supir akan mengantarmu pulang Miku. Aku yakin besok akan cerah."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Miku yang sejak tadi tertunduk dalam, langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Kaito tak percaya. Lalu manik tosca itu beralih pada Meiko yang memandangnya tak peduli. Sorot mata polos itu berubah nyalang kala bertemu dengan manik madu milik Meiko. Meiko tidak bergeming, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan intimidasi itu.

"Miku..." Panggilan Kaito-lah yang sudah memutus kontak mata itu. Miku kembali memandang sang pangeran biru. "Tolong ingatlah, hubungan kita sudah berakhir..."

'BRAKKK'

Miku menggebrak meja, membuat Meiko menghentikan acara makannya, dan Kaito menunggu respon Miku.

Gadis tosca itu menggeleng cepat, kuciran ponitayl-nya menari dengan kasar di udara. "Aku tidak mau!" dengan tetiakan sepenuh hati itu, Miku berlari dari jamuan makan malam menuju kamar yang biasa ia gunakan bila menginap di sini.

Meiko menangkupkan alat makannya, dan melap bibirnya dengan serbet, mengakhiri acara makan malamnya.

"Aku akan ke kamar lebih dulu." Meiko bangkit dari kursinya, namun tangan Kaito menahannya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Meiko mengernyit, iris biru itu memandangnya memohon. "Memang kau pikir apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kami benar-benar sudah berakhir, jangan sakiti dia. Aku akan bicara padanya."

Ha-ha... Haruskah Meiko peduli?

"Aku tidak peduli, urusi apa yang perlu. Hingga waktu pernikahan, itu adalah batas waktu maksimal kau bisa menyingkirkannya." desis Meiko pelan. Tidak peduli pada kegundahan tunangan bisnisnya tersebut.

###

Meiko menarik selimut tebalnya hingga dagu, sudah dua jam dan ia masih juga belum bisa tidur. Mungkin membuat segelas susu hangat akan membantu, jadi Meiko turun dari tempat tidur.

Segelas susu hangat sudah siap, tampaknya para pelayan memang sudah tidur, ia jadi harus membuat susu hangatnya sendiri. Membuat air panas dan menunggu cukup lama banginya.

Meiko terdiam ketika melewati kamar Kaito, ia menyipit dan melihat ada celah di pintu itu.

"Miku..."

Suara rintihan itu membuat bulu kudug Meiko meremang, tapi karena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi akhirnya Meiko mendekat dan mengintip apa yang terjadi. Hanya butuh nol koma persekian detik untuk membuat mata Meiko melebar dengan mulut ternganga.

Di sana, Meiko melihat Kaito tengah mencium dengan penuh tuntutan pada Miku. Tangan pria itu bergrilya pada tubuh Miku yang tertidur pasrah di atas tempat tidur dengan Kaito di atasnya.

'PRANG'

Suara itu membuat Kaito terkesiap, dengan cepat memakai handuk kimono-nya dan membuka pintu. Tidak ada siapa pun, hanya ada segelas susu yang kini mengotori lantai bersama pecahan beling. Saat itu juga Kaito mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Meiko terengah, jantungnya bertalu tak wajar. Ia kaget dan syok. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat perasaannya bergolak marah, tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa?

Meiko kembali menarik selimut tebalnya. Ia terlalu panik. Lalu sebuah nada dering ponsel menyentaknya, Meiko menjulurkan tangannya ke atas nakas meraba keberadaan ponselnya yang masih berbunyi nyaring. Katcha, Meiko segera melihat siapa yang menghubunginya tengah malam seperti ini, dan rupanya itu Gakupo.

"Maaf aku menelepon malam-malam begini." ucap Gakupo di seberang sana.

"Um.. Ada apa?" jawab Meiko, ada sedikit nada bergetar di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman tiap kali pemuda Kamui itu mengkhawatirkannya. Perasaan gundahnya seolah menguap begitu saja. "Kenapa menelponku? Apa kau merindukanku?" Meiko terkekeh, ia bersyukur Gakupo-lah yang tengah memvantunya untuk menata lagi perasaan kacau yang dialaminya tadi.

"Kurasa begitu," Meiko tersenyum, "Kudengar kau menginap di vila Shion?"

Mwndengar pertanyaan Gakupo membuat ia merasa kembali terhepas. "Ya, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku ke rumahmu sore tadi." ucap Gakupo sendu.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku?"

Gakupo menggeleng. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu marah."

"Gakkun..."

"Hei Meiko, apakah kau akan tetap melanjutkan permainan bisnis ini?" Gakupo menghela nafas. "Tidak bisakah dibatalkan dan selanjutnya kita yang bersama?"

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari Meiko. "Kuharap tidak terjadi apa pun selama kau di sana."

Meiko meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar, sesak sekali mendengar Gakupo begitu menamba dirinya. Demi , Meiko harus mempertaruhkan hubungannya dengan Gakupo yang sudah berjalan beberapa bulan ini, menyembunyikannya dengan apik.

"Gakkun.." Meiko memanggil Gakupo dengan perasaan penuh rindu. "Aku merindukanmu..."

Tanpa Meiko sadari, seseorang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan terkejut.

 **Tbc**

 **Sankyuu buat yang dukung Miki, cerita ini masih berlanjut loh~~~ xD**

 **Special thanks,**

 **Akumarine : hehe kenapa ya Miku ada di vila? Mungkinkah ada alasan lain? #plakk**

 **Panda Dayo : Siapa itu alien suka sate? Haha... Yah sebenarnya mereka memang sudah putus... 'Seharus'nya gitu~ wkwkwkwk**

 **Miyu Tanuki : Berhenti di saat deg-degan itu penting,, cie... Haha yah pokoknya lanjutannya bakal membuka sisi lain Meiko perlahan~~~ xDD**

 **Pokoknya sankyuuu minna~~~~ LoPe UUUUUU :3**

 **Padalarang, 6 Januari 2016**

 **Onimaru Miki, Fransiska**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hei, samurai bodoh. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di depan gerbang rumahku?"

Meiko mendelik kesal pada sosok Gakupo yang entah mungkin dua jam hanya mundar-mandir di depan gerbang kediamannya. Penasaran, ia memilih turun dari kamarnya dan menemui Gakupo langsung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan!" seru pria ponitayl itu riang.

Meiko mendecih tidak suka, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Huh, siapa kau? Lancang sekali! Lagi pula ini sudah hampir malam, kau bodoh hah?"

Gakupo terkekeh. "Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat kembang api! Ini liburan musim panas, kau seharusnya bersenang-senang!"

"Tidak!" seru Meiko. "Aku tidak mau, kekanakan!"

Gakupo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu," Gakupo membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah topeng berbentuk wajah rubah. "Kita ke sana memakai ini."

Meiko terdiam, melihat dua topeng itu membuatnya bernostalgia. 'Rubah huh?'

Tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Meiko, Gakupo segera memakaikan salah satu topeng itu pada wajah Meiko. Sontak gadis itu langsung mendongak memandang Gakupo yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku berjanji, ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" Gakupo tertawa renyah sembari memakai topengnya.

Meiko tercenung, tangan pemuda aneh itu sedang menggenggam erat lengannya. Lalu menariknya perlahan.

Entah Meiko sudah gila atau apa. Tapi ia mengikuti langkah Gakupo, mungkin karena memori kecilnya. Di balik topeng itu, Meiko tersenyum cerah.

Gakupo tersenyum hangat kala mendapati Meiko tidak menolak untuk mengikutinya, bahkan ia sempat merasakan remasan pada tangan mereka yang bertaut.

"Ingat ya! Kau yang harus membayar semua ini!" gerutu Meiko ketika mereka tiba di pasar malam.

"Tentu, kau mau apa?" langkah Gakupo terhenti, berbalik memandang Meiko. "Asalkan kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku! Aku tidak mau mendengar namamu terucap dari pengumuman anak hilang."

Meiko menggertakkan giginya marah. "Kau kira aku ini apa?"

Gakupo tertawa, "Pacarku. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku hilang."

"Ha-ha-ha, tidak lucu!"

Meiko tertawa pelan, kala ia menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih bertaut. Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak datang ke sini? Terlebih dengan tunggal Kamui yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tapi dorongan rasa penasarannya membawa ia ke sini.

Melihat kiri dan kanan, Meiko melihat banyak pasangan muda yang datang, rata-rata dari mereka memakai hakama dan yukata. Meiko sedikit kecewa, kenapa ia harus datang hanya memakai kaos putih kebesaran dan celana pendek, terlebih hanya memakai sepatu kets usang.

Meiko kembali melihat punggung Gakupo yang masih menuntunnya. Bahkan Gakupo juga sama, dia hanya memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek, celana jeans panjang, sepatu, dan membawa ransel. Tidakkah mereka seperti turis?

"Seharusnya kita datang memakai baju tradisional." ucap Meiko akhirnya.

Saat itu juga Gakupo berhenti dan berbalik padanya. "Benar juga, kalau begitu besok kita datang memakai baju tradisional."

Wajah Meiko memanas kala ucapan tak sengajanya itu direspon oleh Gakupo. Meiko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yosh! Jadi kau mau apa? Kau lapar?" Meiko masih diam. "Kita beli takoyaki, dorayaki juga enak, ah atau taiyaki? Tapi kita juga harus membeli yang manis, manisan apel, gulali, dango,"

Meiko terkekeh, mendengar celotehan Gakupo membuat ia tertawa pelan. Pria di hadapannya ini sangat lucu, mengomel soal makanan khas seperti anak kecil.

"Kita beli semua!" Gakupo tersenyum cerah dari balik topengnya.

Pria beriris amhetys itu menarik Meiko ke stan-stan makanan, dan berdesakan. Seharusnya Meiko marah, dengan lancangnya pria ini membuat Meiko menunggu dan berdesakan. Tapi malah rasa senang menggelitik yang hadir di hati Meiko.

Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, menggenggam tangan Gakupo membuat ia kerasa ada rasa hangat yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan ia merasa hatinya mulai mencair, Gakupo adalah pria berbahaya yang mungkin akan menjungkir balikkan hidupnya.

"Buka topeng itu, kau tidak akan bisa makan."

Kini mereka sedang duduk di bangku kosong dekat sungai. Memilih beristirahat karena lelah.

Meiko membuka topengnya, lalu memandang takjub pada tumpukan makanan yang menjadi pemisah jarak dirinya dan Gakupo.

"Aku tidak ingat kita membeli semua ini."

"Kau terus melamun ya? Kita bahkan mengelilingi semua penjual yang ada! Bahkan kita mendapatkan ini." Gakupo mengacungkan sebuah plastik yang berisi air dan dua buah ikan mas koki kecil. Dua ekor ikan itu tampak berkilau di mata Meiko. "Sekarang kita makan, sembari menunggu kembang apinya muncul!"

Meiko mengangguk, ia mengambil seporsi takoyaki dan menyuapkannya langsung. Matanya berbinar senang mana kala rasa takoyaki itu meleleh di mulutnya. "Ini sangat enak!"

Gakupo mengangguk mengiyakan, iris amhetys itu semenjak tadi terus memperhatikan ekspresi Meiko yang berubah-ubah. Rasanya memang menyenangkan kala wajah dingin itu mulai berubah, terutama karena Gakupo sendiri penyebabnya.

"Besok kita akan berkencan lagi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai~ ketemu lagi sama Miki dengan akun baru. Banyak hal terjadi sehingga baru up. Semoga cerita kali ini bisa menghibur, sankyuu**

 **Story milik Miki... Chara milik Vocaloid**

Kaito membanting pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, melihat Miku tengah bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan kasar pria berambut biru itu menarik tangan Miku. Memvuat si gadis tosca terbangun.

"A-ada apa Kaito-kun?" Miku menatap takut Kaito yang menandangnya penuh amarah.

"Pulang sekarang juga, biar supir yang mengantarmu."

Perintah dingin dengan penuh tekanan Kaito menyentak hati Miku. Baru saja beberapa saat lalu mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi kini Kaito terlihat begitu marah padanya.

'Ada apa ini?'

Miku hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati sembari meninggalkan kamar Kaito. Hatinya perih dengan penuh tanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kaito semarah itu.

Kaito menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menghela nafas kasar.

 _"Gakkun..."_

 _"Aku merindukanmu..."_

Siapa?! Siapa yang dihubungi Meiko?! Jelas bahwa dia orang yang sangat dekat dengan Meiko.

Kaito tidak terima, tunangannya menangis dan menghubungi orang lain. Meski Kaito sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang itu, entah kenapa hatinya gelisah dan takut. Kekhawatiran menggerogoti hati Kaito.

Bahkan Kaito langsung meninggalkan ruangan Meiko dan membiarkan gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa aku menyukai Meiko?" Kaito mulai memonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Padahal kami tidak dekat sama sekali. Dia gadis yang dingin dan menyebalkan. Apa bagusnya? Bagian mana darinya yang menarik atau manis?" jeda sejenak. "Tapi kuakui kalau Meiko memang cantik. Dia juga berbakat dalam bisnis dan jenius. Hanya itu saja kan?"

"Bagaimana wajahnya kalau tersenyum? Bagaimana wajahnya kalau merona? Atau seperti apa suaranya bila dia tertawa?"

Hati Kaito tergelitik, gadis itu selalu menunjukkan wajah datar dan tidak perduli, hanya mungkin wajah marah dan sinisnya saja yang selalu ditunjukkan Meiko padanya. Apa bisa dirinya melihat ekspresi lain dari Meiko?

###

Pagi harinya Meiko terus menyapukan pandangannya. Ia duduk di meja makan dan tidak menemukan Miku. Apa gadis tosca itu sudah pergi?

Kaito melihatnya, melihat sejak tadi Meiko terus-terusan mencari sesuatu.

"Kalau kau mencari Miku, dia tidak ada. Dia sudah pulang." Ucap Kaito singkat.

Meiko yang tertangkap basah hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Tidak mau menanggapi lebih lanjut.

Kaito menyodorkan selembar roti yang tadi baru dioles selai olehnya pada Meiko.

"Kau tidak suka roti?"

Meiko menggeleng, menerima roti yang disodorkan Kaito padanya. "Terima kasih."

"Hn." Kaito lalu memandang Meiko. "Hari ini bisa kita pergi bersama?"

Meiko berfikir sejenak. "Tidak, maaf. Ada meeting mendadak. Aku harus tiba di Tokyo siang ini."

Kaito mendesah kecewa. "Akan aku antar."

"Terima kasih."

###

Kaito terus memandangi Meiko yang memasuki gedung kerjanya, perasaannya tidak rela bila rencana kencannya dibatalkan karena bisnis. Bahkan dia lupa untuk menanyakan kapan Meiko pulang. Jadi Kaito memilih menunggu Meiko di cafe yang ada di seberang kantor Meiko.

Baru saja Kaito memesan, shappire-nya mendapati Meiko keluar dari kantor. Gadis itu terlihat mencari seseoran dengan wajah yang tak dapat ditebak Kaito. Dengan reaksi cepat Kaito menaruh uang di atas meja dan langsung berlari keluar. Tapi langkah Kaito terhenti, di seberang jalan sana ada seorang lelaki dengan sepeda motor besar berhenti tepat di hadapan Meiko. Pria tinggi dengan setelan serba hitam itu membuka helm full face-nya. Rambut ungu panjang yang diikat rapi itu langsung menyembul.

Tanpa disangka, Meiko tersenyum, demi apa pun, Kaito terpana. Meiko tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona senang, bahkan gadis itu terlihat berjingkrak.

Jantung Kaito rasanya berhenti mendadak selama beberapa detik ketika melihat Meiko memeluk pria yang memunggungi Kaito itu. Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, si laki-laki asing yang membuat Kaito membeku itu memberikan sebuah helm pada Meiko yang langsung dipakai Meiko. Tunangannya itu segera menaiki motor dan duduk sambil memeluk si pengemudi. Motor itu langsung melesat.

Kaito terperangah, matanya mengecil kaget. Setelah sadar Kaito langsung berlari ke dalam mobilnya, melaju cepat mencari 'seseorang' yang membawa tunangannya pergi begitu saja.

Katakan Kaito gila sesukamu! Tapi pria itu memang seperti kesetanan ketika mobil mewahnya melesat membelah keramaian jalan. Matanya awas memandangi satu-satu kendaraan terutama kendaraan roda dua di depannya.

Shappire Kaito menemukannya. Menemukan Meiko, ia yakin. Terutama dengan blazer merah dan celana jeans yang dipakai.

Motor itu akhirnya berhenti di depan deretan gedung yang ramai. Lalu bersama Meiko masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop.

Kaito memarkirkan mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobil, menyalurkan rasa sesak yang nyatanya tidak juga berkurang. Memakai topi base ball yang tadi diambilnya dari dashboard.

Dengan jelas mata Kaito melihat sendiri bagaimana Meiko seolah sudah berubah menjadi orang lain. Memang Kaito tidak melihat Meiko bergelayutan manja pada lelaki itu. Tapi tangan mereka berdua terus bertaut. Beberapa kali Kaito melihat dan mendengar Meiko tertawa dan berceloteh.

"Mau nonton apa? Horror?" tanya pria bersurai ungu itu pada Meiko yang tampaknya sedang berfikir.

Jarak Kaito dan mereka berdua hanya dipisah oleh dua orang di depan. Jadi dirinya masih bisa mendengar dan melihat mereka berdua dengan jelas. Kaito memata-matai tunangan bisnisnya eh?

"Tidak, aku mau komedi saja." Jawab Meiko akhirnya sambil menunjuk poster animasi dengan genre semua umur.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya tiba giliran Kaito.

"Aku tonton film animasi itu, dan tempat duduk tepat di belakang mereka."

###

Kaito memandang Meiko dan pria asing itu dengan tatapan tajam. Jarak mereka tidak jauh, hanya dibatasi oleh satu baris penonton. Kaito berada dua baris di atas Meiko.

Beberapa kali pria biru itu menggeram dan mencengkram kedua tangannya marah. Ih bagaimana mungkin Kaito tidak marah? Beberapa kali tunangannya itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria asing yang sama sekali tak dikenal Kaito. Dan sudah beberapa kali Pria asing itu mengelus lembut surai Meiko dan menciumi puncak kepala gadis itu. Romantis sekali. Jadi siapa di sini yang merupakan tunangan Meiko? Sudah sangat jelas bahwa pria asing itulah tunangan Meiko. Lalu Kaito ini siapa? Penguntit?

Saat ini Kaito hanya diam, menekan amarahnya dalam-dalam.

###

Seperti dugaan Kaito, Meiko pulang sore hari. Gadis itu berjalan tergesa meninggalkan kantor. Padahal ia sendiri hanya duduk di cafe berjam-jam.

"Aku sudah menunggu."

Meiko memekik kaget, berbalik dan menatap Kaito galak.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."

"Aku sengaja menunggumu. Kuantar kau pulang."

Dalam mobil hanya ada keheningan, baik Kaito mau pun Meiko tak saling bicara. Tapi ketika manik biru itu melirik, Kaito tahu bahwa ada perubahan di wajah Meiko. Wajahnya lebih segar dan ada garis senyuman yang samar.

"Apa seharian kau di kantor?" Akhirnya Kaito memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin? Tidak pergi nonton dengan lelaki lain?"

Kaito sebenarnya mengharapkan reaksi Meiko yang ketakutan, gugup, dan takkan bicara. Tapi salah, Meiko malah tersenyum, menatap Kaito dengan tatapan yang Kaito tak mengerti.

"Sudah tahu rupanya." Jawab Meiko santai.

"Jadi, dia siapa?" Desis Kaito tidak suka. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah dan entahlah cemburu? Bahkan Kaito ingin tertawa bila itu benar.

Meiko menghela nafas, haruskah ia beri tahu tentang Gakupo? Tapi kalau begitu balas dendamnya tidak akan seru.

"Meiko!" Kali ini rasanya kesabaran Kaito sudah setipis benang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Meiko keras, rasanya ia ikut terbawa emosi kala Kaito memanggilnya dengan bada keras seperti itu.

"Apa?" Kaito mendesis lagi kali ini, menahan semua pertanyaan dan amarahnya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Semua itu bukan urusanmu Shion-san. Jangan campuri urusan soal kekasihku!"

Oh begitu menjengkelkan ketika harus menghadapi Meiko. Tapi kali ini kesabarannya benar-benar tersedot habis oleh masalah 'kekasih' yang bahkan Kaito sendiri tidak tahu.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih tapi masih melanjutkan pertunangan ini? Lucu sekali," ada jeda. "Apa kekasihmu tahu soal hubungan kita?"

"Ya, dia tahu." Jawab Meiko santai, tak ingin terintimidasi oleh Kaito yang mulai menggali informasi.

"Dia tidak memutuskanmu, hn?" Benar juga, bila Kaito ada di posisi lelaki itu sudah barang tentu Kaito akan meninggalkan Meiko detik itu juga.

"Jangan samakan dia denganmu Shion-san. Dia pria baik-baik yang sangat pantas aku cinta."

 _Apa? Jadi Kaito Shion tidak pantas? Begitu?_

Kaito menghentakkan giginya marah.

 _Kita lihat siapa yang lebih pantas, aku atau kekasihmu itu yang kau cinta._

Entah kenapa, dengan adanya nada sinis Meiko mengenai kekasihnya itu, ada genderang perang yang menggugah hati Kaito. Rasanya tidak rela, wajar bukan? Bagaimana pun gadis sombong ini akan menjadi istrinya, sedangkan hatinya terpaut pada sosok lelaki lain.

Mengingat bagaimana Meiko seolah sangat berubah ketika bersama lekaki itu membuat dada Kaito sesak.

 _Apakah senyumanmu bersamanya tidak akan pernah untukku? Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman itu untukku sendiri. Dirimu yang lain... Apakah bisa kumiliki sosok yang asing itu?_

 **Tbc**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Akhirnya bisa up juga... Btw ini adalah akun baru Miki setelah sebelumnya akun 'onimaru miki' tidak bisa saya buka. Semoga terhibur ya! Dan mohon maaf pada pembaca karna sempat menghilang. Pokoknya tunggu lanjutan nya ya~ :)**


End file.
